Thorin's Lullaby
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After a harsh day of Training the young Durin Family rests for the rest of the Night together at their campsite when Thorin remembers when The young Prince's were younger and how he would sing to them after a long day to keep them unafraid. Finally Thorin can't help himself but to sing the same Lullaby to them again as Fili and Kili sit at his feet. A Durin Family story :)


Thorin's Lullaby

The cold air brushed away Thorin's hair as he and his young nephews climbed their way to their camping site that dark summer's night. They had been training for a straight 18 hours plus that evening and the younglings were getting tired, so Thorin decided it was high time for them to sleep so they could have more energy in the morning to train again.

"My bones feel like they just got chopped into a millions of pieces….." Fili said softly to himself as he helped drag along his younger brother Kili, who was already falling asleep as he walked slowly up the hill.

Kili yawned, "You got that right, my arms feel like someone took a piece of cotton and stretched it as far as they could without ripping it. Archery was intense today with the back to back sword practice….."

They finally reached the site and settled down onto the pair of logs that they had found to use as a pair of benches. Noticing their sleepy attitude, Thorin couldn't help but remember the older days when they would be carried in his arms to bed and he would stay with them to keep them warm at night.

"Do you two remember when you were little and I would sing to you asleep?" Thorin asked out of the blue as Fili and Kili gazed at their campfire they had started finally.

Fili widen his eyes in surprise, "Of course I remember, I don't know if Kili does though since he was so little…" he replied as Kili looked at his brother with a look that said, "_Did you really just call me a child? Your only 5 years older than me!" _

Kili rolled his eyes at his brother's statement, "I remember you singing to us as well, I wasn't that young to forget something like THAT happening. It's one of the better moments of my childhood."

Thorin chuckled to himself as the two started a little quarrel about whether Kili remembered the song at all to begin with.

"Come here you two, sit closer to me tonight." Thorin told them as he gestured them to sit on the forest floor in front of him like they would when they were younger.

Fili and Kili were shocked at Thorin's demand but they listen to what their Uncle said and went over to him to sit at his feet. For a while, things seemed to bring back the old memories of their childhood, with Thorin teaching them how to use their weapons for the first time to when he told them that their father was dead. The memories rushed back to them like a hurricane.

Suddenly, Thorin started to sing softly like he did those many years ago,

" _No matter how far I am _

_No matter how grim things may be _

_I'll be there to fight for you _

_However way I can. _

_The night is long _

_The day prolongs _

_And you have your heads to rest _

_Don't be scared _

_Because I'll be there _

_To hold you if evil draws near." _

When he finished, he noticed that Fili and Kili were wiping away tears from their eyes, they had started to cry because that was the first lullaby they heard from their Uncle after their father had been killed and they had started to live and train with him.

Thorin stroked his nephew's heads, "You two should get off to bed now, we have a long day of training to do and you need all the energy you can get."

Before they went to bed, they looked at each other and as a sign of respect and of love they got up and kissed their uncle on his cheeks. "Goodnight Uncle Thorin, see you tomorrow" They replied to him in unison.

The warmth that came from the loving embrace filled his heart with such a strong emotion of love that he couldn't help but laugh lightly to himself as he watched Fili and Kili climb into their shared bed and snuggle together to keep warm in the harsh winter night like a couple of lions or wolves.

The night was still young in Thorin's opinion, so he stayed out a while longer to think about what he was going to teach his nephews next. But his heart still sang his Lullaby with full power in order to keep his family safe from the Night's shadows.


End file.
